These Walls Surround Me
by ashkae
Summary: The next few moments of my life went by so fast they were practically in slow motion. My final agonizing moments, then nothing. I'm a prisoner to my own body and the only person that can help me doesn't even know it. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**A.N. – This is just a prologue to the story, to set it up. I realize it's a bit boring, but please give it a chance, the story picks up around the end of the second chapter, and I have lots of action planned for later on. That is, if people are even reading it. But I won't know if you read unless you review! So please let me know what you think! I love constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer- I am **_**obviously**_** not S.M. or else I'd have much better things to do with my time like write an entire novel about Emmett!**

Edward and I sat in the meadow in the mid-day sun. It was beautiful out, and my knight sparkled in the beaming rays. If this moment could go on forever I wouldn't mind one bit.

Despite his protests, I had skipped school to spend the day with him, and I was glad that I did. It was gorgeous out here.

"Bella.." my love spoke as he prepared to tell me something that I could tell he didn't want to say.

"Yea?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "Carlisle... wants us all to go hunting this weekend, in Alaska."

I was confused. "Ok?" I was hoping he would go on and he obliged.

"He says that we need to...reconnect, as a coven. And hunt together. I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Um- ok." I kept my eyes on his downward gaze, "Well, when are you leaving?"

He breathed an unnecessary sigh, "Tonight," his eyes met mine for the first time since he had spoken, "I'm sorry, I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want to ruin our time together." he ran his fingers down my cheek as if to say he didn't want to leave me as much as I didn't want him to, "I only found out this morning."

"Don't be sorry," I told him, "I get that you guys need to hunt. And I get it that you need to spend time together as a family. It's ok." I assured him, offering a tiny smile in hopes of cheering him up, though I'm not sure if it had any effect, "When will you be back?" I asked him.

"Most likely Sunday afternoon," he planted a small kiss on my forehead, "maybe tomorrow night, if I'm lucky, but I doubt it."

"Ok." I thought for a moment, "Well I'll probably call Angela and Jessica then, they've been wanting to hang out, but I'm always busy."

Just as I was sure his lips were on the verge of a smirk, his face broke into a scowl. "Bella I'd really prefer you to just stay home with the chief while I'm gone." I shot him an annoyed look. "I just want to know that you're safe." he pulled my waist into his, "and no offense, but your friends don't have the greatest sense of safety when they're out having fun."

My brow furrowed as I spoke, "Edward, I _never_ see them anymore. Every time they ask, I ditch them to be with you. I don't want to lose friends just because you have an opinion about them. I'll be fine; I'm calling them." I declared.

He waited a minute before his response, and again took an unneeded breath. "Bella, as much as it kills me to say this," he paused, "I'd rather you spend the weekend with the wolf than hang out with those girls." his next words came strained, "At least I know he'll protect you."

I looked at him bewildered;_ I can't even believe you're saying this right now._ "Are you serious? You're really going to sit here and tell me who is and isn't ok for me to hang out with when you're not here?" I was growing angry at this point. "Edward, I'm not a child. I can do whatever I want to I don't _need _your permission." I stood up and started to walk away from him, but he was no sooner standing in front of me, blocking my path.

"Listen, I really don't mean to make you feel like you can't do what you want to, I'm just trying to make you realize that your wellbeing is my highest priority." He reached for my hand but I pulled it away. "Bella. Don't do this. I'm sorry." His eyes searched the ground for something to say. "Look... If you want to go do something with your friends, fine. But call me." I nodded, "I want to know when you leave, where you're going, and when you get home, ok?"

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"No. I don't." His face was serious.

"Fine."

He seemed satisfied with my agreement. "Ok, let's go get you some food." He held out his hand for me.

The mention of food brought my impending hunger to the front of my mind. "Sounds good." I took his hand and he swept me away into the forest.

**A.N. - Please read and review! This is just a preface to get the story started; I plan to post the next few chapters tonight. I proofread a few times, but (sadly) I'm only human. Please let me know what you think of the dialogue and characterization. While I know that some of my characters will be a little OOC, I don't think their TOO far off, but let me know I may be wrong. Thanks! **

**Click the button please? (:  
**


	2. Plans

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit long. But the story picks up towards the end, and in the next chapter. Read and review?  
**

I waited until I was sure that Edward had driven away before I dialed Jessica's number.

"Hey, Bella!" she answered.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, I'm just getting ready for Mike's party."

"Mike's having a party?"

"Uhh, yea," she said sarcastically, "he's only been inviting you all week."

"What?"

"It's his grad party, seriously Bella you need to stop zoning out all day."

"Yea I must have missed that... Well I was just calling to see if you wanted to do something but never mind I guess."

"Why don't you come to the party with us?"

"Um," I thought about it. Edward didn't want me hanging out with them to begin with, I doubt he'd be any more ok with us going to a party. "Yea, sure. Is it at Mike's house?"

"Yea but Angela's about to come pick me up, we can come get you."

"Ok, who's all gonna be there?"

"I'm not sure, he's been reminding everyone like crazy though so hopefully they'll all show."

"K. Well I guess I'll see you in a little then."

"K bye, I'll call Angela and tell her you're coming!"

The click of the ended call sort of sent me in a daze. _Am I really doing this? _I have to call Edward. Should I tell him the truth? He won't know I'm lying. But he'll probably be bugging Alice nonstop and as soon as I decide to do something different she'll know. But if I tell him, he might come racing back here and I won't be able to go. It's stupid that I even have to consider this.

Soon my decision was made and my fingers were dialing Edward.

"Hello, love." he answered.

"Hi," I couldn't help but break a small smile, "have you guys left yet?"

"Yea, were on our way. Did you call your friends?"

"I just talked to Jessica." Suddenly I was reconsidering my decision to tell him.

"And?" he pressed.

I took in air, preparing myself for his reaction, "I'm going with her and Angela to Mike's grad party."

I heard a deep growl leave his throat. "Bella, of all things for you to do, you choose this?" His voice was angry, I regretted saying anything. A few very long moments went by and when I didn't respond, he sighed and continued, "I want you to call me every hour."

Normally I would have objected, but his tone didn't make it seem like he was in the mood to tolerate it.

"Ok." I spoke in a small voice.

"Be safe."

"I will."

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

I took note of the time as we hung up.

9:06pm

I would be sure to call him at 10, I knew he was worried and I didn't want to make it any worse.

I went to my closet to find something to wear. After a few minutes, I decided on some dark jeans and thin white long sleeved shirt layered over a tank top. I finished brushing my hair when I heard Angela honk from out front. I slid my phone in my pocket and ran outside.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're coming with us!" Angela squealed from the driver seat. "I totally never thought you'd come."

"Yea, me neither." Jessica chimed in.

"Yea I just needed to get out of the house." I told them, "I can't believe I forgot about the party."

"Obviously you were on planet Edward," Angela joked, "Mike's been talking about it nonstop."

Jessica suddenly got excited, "Yea so apparently his cousin is coming from WSU and he's bringing some of his friends!"

"College guys?" I asked, albeit a dumb question.

"Yea." Angela said in a dreamy voice.

"I hope they're hot!" Jessica chirped.

"You're with Mike, what do you care?" Angela reminded her.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice view." She retorted.

Great, Edward's really going to be upset with me. _Why do I care so much? He's not even here._ I don't have to tell him every little detail.

I feuded with myself silently on the way there. Unfortunately, that internal conflict never had a resolution. We pulled along Mike's street and on first glance, had I no clue where we were going to park. His driveway and the street were completely packed; a few cars had been parked in the middle of his lawn. Small clusters of people were gathered outside, laughing, drinks in hand, and having fun. Angela drove to the end of the line of cars and parked before we all got out. My chest started to tighten as we approached the front door. _Why am I so anxious? _I wondered. _It's not a big deal._

We walked inside and the muffled beats we heard from the car turned intense. Mike saw us come in from the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he gave Jessica a hug, "Pretty sweet right?" he gestured around the room.

"Sure Mike" Jessica said, probably just to make him happy.

People were grouped in small cliques all around the house. A few were drunkenly dancing by the sound system. You could barely hear yourself talk, let alone anyone else.

"Follow me." Mike instructed, taking Jessica's hand and gesturing for Angela and I to come. "Drinks are over there," he told us, pointing to the kitchen counter. There was a large Gatorade container filled with who-knows-what and an assortment of liquor bottles all around it. "There's beer in the fridge and more in the garage. Help yourselves." he smiled and kissed Jessica on the head while giving me a creepy look before heading off to join some of his other friends.

Just then I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Heyyy, Bella finally came out of the cave," Scott said as he placed a light hand on my shoulder. _What?_ I thought. "What's up? I thought you hibernated whenever you weren't in school...couldn't get enough of me in chemistry I see," he chuckled, joking.

I played along, "Yea, well, it's spring now, so..." he moved over to the liquor counter.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" he asked while taking a waiter stance. Jessica jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure," she said excitedly, walking over to him. "What is that?" she asked, referring to the peachy colored liquid he was pouring from the Gatorade spout.

"This, my dear, is party punch." he handed her the plastic cup, "try it, it's good."

He didn't need to tell Jessica twice, she eagerly took a sip and appeared to like it. "Yea, it is." she confirmed. "Come get some guys." she gestured to me and Angela. Angela went and poured herself a cup but I stayed behind. "Bella? You're not drinking?" Jessica asked expectantly.

"No, not tonight." That was my limit and I knew it. Edward might literally kill me if he knew I'd been drinking without him at a party with college guys. Both of my friends gave me weird looks, "I'm fine. Besides, someone has to drive us home."

"_Or_ you could have fun with us and actually celebrate this momentous occasion." Angela inserted, "Mike's not the only one graduating, you know. You've gotta have some fun sometime."

Drinking wasn't really like Angela, so obviously she was taking her own advice. But still, I can't. "I am having fun," I assured them, "I just don't feel like drinking is all."

"Ok, fine." Angela put her hands up in defeat.

"Well I'm gonna go find Mike, you guys have fun." Jessica declared before disappearing into the crowd.

Angela and I went into the dining room where some girls from school were playing beer pong while a few guys watched. I recognized one from English but I didn't know the other; they were on their last round. As the ping pong ball bounced into the last cup everyone cheered, and the drunken loser downed her final cup.

"Wanna play?" One of the spectators asked us.

"Sure, I will," Angela told him.

"You in?" He asked me.

"No, I'll just watch.

They found Angela an opponent, and the guys started setting up the cups again. "I'll be right back." I informed her before heading out the sliding door to the back yard. The music was still blaring as I made my way through the group of people outside. There was a bonfire going and everyone was drunk. I passed a group of people passing a pipe around. I walked all the way to the back of the yard, where the noise wasn't so bad. I was right on the edge of the woods when I took out my phone.

10:18pm

It had been longer than I thought. _Edward. Send. _I waited for him to answer.

"You had about three more minutes before I ran all the way back there."

"What are you too good for 'hello' now?"

"Bella I said every hour. I wasn't joking."

"I know. I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"I mean it, Bella. If it weren't for Carlisle I would already be there."

"I know."

"Were you having fun?"

"Yea," I paused, "I mean I haven't really done anything since we got here so I guess. Jessica went to hang out with Mike so I was just talking to Angela." I figured I would leave out the whole truth.

"Ok. Be safe."

"I am."

"One hour, love." He told me sternly.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I know."

As soon as we hung up I started to set up an alarm on my phone. 11:20, I won't miss it this time.

I jumped at the sound of a cracking branch behind me. I spun around so fast it gave me whiplash.

"Who's there?" My eyes darted around the blackness, trying to find the source of the noise. It was joined by a light chuckle.

"Bella, relax, it's me." Jacob stepped out from behind the bushes.

It's been a while since I've felt a relief like this, but I was still scared. "Oh my god, Jacob! Don't. Do. That." If my rapid breathing was any indicator, he had scared the shit out of me. "Ever."

His eyes went straight from 'happy to see me' to concerned as soon as he saw my distress. "I'm sorry." He took me in his arms to try and calm me down. "I didn't mean to scare you." My head rested on his chest as he held me close, it was working.

"What are you doing here?"

He gave me one final squeeze before I pulled away, "I came to see you." He smiled that adorable smile of his, "I figured this was my only chance since the pale faces are out of town."

"How did you-?" I was confused.

"Bella, I'm a wolf, I can sense these things." _Of course._ His face fell when he noticed my expression. "Do you not want to see me?"

"No, Jacob, of course I want to see you." I hugged him again, "you just scared me is all."

"Good, because... I've missed you." He told me.

I smiled, "I've missed you too."

We just looked at each other for a second before he spoke, "Well what's going on here?" He gestured to Mike's house.

"Oh, it's Mike. His graduation party."

"Oh, cool." He gave a more serious look, "Does he know you're here?"

Of course I knew who _he_ was. "Yea."

Jacob scoffed, "Does he know where _here_ is?" I could tell he was joking, but it was a practical question.

I smiled nervously, "Not... entirely."

"Ah," he smirked, "Well your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He caught me off guard with his question, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, this just doesn't seem like your thing," gesturing to the party, "we could go do something fun." He suggested.

I paused, "Jacob I would love to."

"But..." He continued for me.

"But I came with my friends, and I'm gonna have to drive them home 'cause they're probably plastered already. I'm sorry."

"Yea," I could see the disappointment on his face, "Me too. Well it was good to see you."

"Yea." I smiled, "Just don't sneak up on me next time!"

He chuckled, "I won't." He turned to walk back into the woods.

"Jacob?"

"Yea?" He turned towards me.

"Um, Edward... won't be back until Sunday. Would you, maybe, want to do something tomorrow?"

His face lit up. "I'd like that, Bella."

"Great." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye." He turned and left into the blackness.

I let my thoughts drift for a moment to tomorrow and what we would do. I smiled to myself as I headed back to the house. As I walked into the dining room, I saw that Angela was still playing. Everyone cheered for her as she landed the ping pong ball in her challenger's cup. I noticed that it was a different girl than before.

People shouted while the other girl drank the last of her cup.

"How many games have you played?" I asked her.

"This is my third one, I'm apparently really good at it!" She was excited. "I've never played before."

It was obvious that she had at least lost a couple turns, she smelled like a beer fountain.

I made my way around the party, socializing here and there, and I quickly realized how lame it was getting to be the only sober person here. At 11:20 my alarm went off and I returned to the back of the yard, the only place where the noise level was remotely tolerable.

"Are you ok?" Edward answered. _Whatever happened to answering with 'hello'?_

"I'm calling you, aren't I?" I was getting a little tired of his attitude.

"Just answer the question."

"Edward I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"What's going on?" His tone was on the verge of demanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just hanging out with my friends."

"Doing what?"

"Edward! What with the interrogation?"

I heard him sigh, "Alice won't tell me anything, so what's going on?"

"Nothing! We're just having a bonfire!" It was only a _partial_ lie.

"Bella.." He gave a long pause, "Is that really all that's going on?"

He acted as if he knew it was a lie, but I knew that he didn't know. "Yes."

He sighed yet again, "Bella, just promise me that you'll conduct yourself as though I were there."

I rolled my eyes. "Already was." I said almost sarcastically.

"And don't roll your eyes at me." He really did know me _too_ well.

"Bye, Edward."

"One hour."

"Ok.." I was really annoyed at this point, and my voice reflected that.

He chose to ignore my tone. "I love you."

"Bye."

I again set my alarm and headed back to the party. I started to feel guilty about how I had talked to my Edward, but he kind of deserved it.

I walked back in to a ridiculously drunk Angela and Jessica nowhere to be found. At this point a few people had passed out drunk in miscellaneous locations. Some had left, but more people had come, so the party was still going strong.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed when she saw me. "You know, you." Her words were incoherent, and she ran to me as she spoke, "Are. My. Bestest. Friend..." She put her arm around me and I had to take a portion of her weight, "And I'm just so glad...that...that there aren't any...higher..." She paused. "Bathroom." She finished.

I tried to sort out what she had said. _Aren't any higher bathroom? Higher bathroom? Oh! Bathroom!_ My sudden realization came in handy, as we just barely made it to the bathroom before Angela emptied the contents of her night into the toilet. I held her hair for her as she vomited.

"Feel better?" She nodded, though still drunk. "Why don't we go sit down on the couch?" Another nod.

If I had realized I was going to become a babysitter tonight I probably wouldn't have agreed to come. I sat with Angela and talked with a few other people that were relatively sober. Soon my friend passed out and I was starting to get really bored. _I want to go home. This is stupid. I should have gone with Jacob. _

An hour or so and yet another call to Edward had passed before I finally decided to go looking for Jessica. I hadn't seen her since she first went to go find Mike. I had thought about what they might be doing, but I was through with waiting. I searched the whole main floor, no Jessica, so I headed up the stairs.

"Jessica?" I called, hoping she'd respond. All of the doors were closed, and I knew better than to just barge in. I knocked on the first door and someone yelled to go away. Second door, similar response. Third door, I didn't hear anything. I knocked again. Nothing. I cracked open the door, just to check. There was some guy I didn't know passed out on the floor, but no Jessica. _Great, she probably left hours ago, some friend._ I thought to myself as I turned to leave. Just as I went to go downstairs I heard glass break in the fourth room. _What was that?_ I wondered. I walked towards the room.

I knocked on the door, no response. _There's obviously someone in here._ I thought. I knocked again.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle, afraid of what I would find behind it. My wrist slowly turned as I held my breath. _I have a really bad feeling about this..._

**A.N. – Again, please read and review! I welcome constructive criticism!  
**

**Button? (:  
**


	3. Crash

**Please read and review! I need to know if people are reading! Should I keep going?**

Goosebumps spread up my arm as I turned the handle. _I should just walk away._ I resolved. But I can't. The door cracked open, and I slowly opened it to find the source of the breaking glass.

What I found stunned me. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't react.

Jessica was staring at me, wide-eyed and make-up running. She was making muffled noises from behind a strip of tape over her mouth. She was laid on the bed in only her bra, with her feet and hands handcuffed to the bed.

Words escaped me. "What the hell?" I made my way over to her to try and help, but I didn't know how. "What happened?" That's when I spotted Mike, passed out on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Did Mike do this?" I asked her ask I gripped the corner of the tape and slowly started to peel it away from her cheek. I was horrified. _How could Mike do this?_ "What happened?" I asked again.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as I peeled away the tape; it had clearly been there a while. Tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not what it looks like, just get me out of here."

"How?"

"The key is on the floor, over there." She nodded in the right direction. I stepped over Mike trying to reach it.

"Jessica, what happened?" I asked again, using the key to unlock the handcuffs that held her ankle in place. Then I moved to her other ankle.

"Nothing." Tears were flowing at this point. "Really, nothing." She continued to cry.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as I undid her wrist.

"No! ...We came up here to..." She choked up, "...have some fun. And- and-..." sniffling, she tried to continue as I released her other wrist. "This is so embarrassing." I found her jeans on the floor and brought them to her. She got off the bed and started putting them on. "He was so drunk, and...I figured I'd go with it... and... this is as far as we got... before... he passed out." She wiped her eyes, starting to calm down.

"How long have you been up here?"

"Since, like, an hour after we got here. Bella, you have no idea how horrifying this is." She told me as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I can imagine," I offered a small smile, "I'm sorry. I just assumed you guys were up here-" I paused, "doing what I guess you guys came up here to do."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. But this bastard will be lucky if I ever look at him again."

I agreed with her.

"Where's Angela?"

"Passed out. Downstairs. You wanna go?"

"Duh." She said as she grabbed the last of her stuff. "I've pretty much been thinking that since I got here."

We went downstairs and left the still-going party. We got Angela in the backseat of her car before Jessica got in the driver's seat. "I guess she can stay at my place," Jessica spoke, "she can just go home tomorrow."

"Sounds good," I told her. "I just want to go home."

I looked at the clock in the car.

1:18am

I'd have to call Edward a few minutes late. I didn't want to call with anyone around. He'd just have to suffer for 10 minutes, _he's used to it_, I thought.

"Tonight sucked." Jessica commented.

I scoffed, "I agree."

"I'm glad you came though."

"Yea, I don't think Angela would have been much help to your...particular situation. Seeing as she's the new Forks beer pong champion."

"About that, Bella, do you think we could just... keep that between us?" She looked over at me, "I'm gonna threaten Mike, if he even remembers it. I just _really_ don't want this to get out."

"No problem," I assured her. "You can trust me."

"Great." She said with a smile, just before returning her eyes to the road.

The next few moments of my life went by so fast they were practically in slow motion.

Without warning, the biggest buck I've ever seen in my life darted in front of the car.

Jessica immediately jerked the wheel to avoid hitting the deer, sending the car into an uncontrollable spin.

Our screams and screeching brakes filled my ears just before the car lurched and we were thrown forward violently.

The piercing sound of shattering glass and crunching metal was the last thing I heard before my body left the seat and bypassed the exploding airbag.

The engine bent around the massive tree as if it were made of aluminum foil.

My limp figure was forced through the broken glass and slammed into the base of the tree, knocking the wind out of me.

Broken and unable to breathe, my last moments on the mangled hood of the car were agonizing.

Through the unbearable ringing in my ears, the last thing I heard was Edward's muffled ringtone.

Then nothing.

**A.N. - Haha, I just had to do something crazy like that to Jessica. IMO, she had it coming. ;) Let me know what you think! Should I keep going? I have more and lots planned, but there's no point posting if no one's reading. **

**Review? (:  
**


	4. Missed Call

**A.N. – Thanks to the people that have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. And just for the record, I know Edward is kind of being a douche in this story. This is meant to be literally **_**just**_** after Bella's leg has healed from her incident with James; Which is why Edward is a little overprotective. He still blames himself for her getting hurt and he doesn't want to let anything happen to her. He just chooses to express that in a way that can be interpreted as doucheish. ;) I hope you like this chapter; it's not in Bella's POV for obvious reasons. **

_Through the unbearable ringing in my ears, the last thing I heard was Edward's muffled ringtone._

_Then nothing. _

**EPOV**

1:19am

_Why does she insist on putting me through this?_ I ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for Bella to call. _This is getting ridiculous, what reason could she possibly have for still being out at this hour?_ _I should never have agreed to this. What was I thinking? I'm not waiting anymore; I need to put a stop to this. _

_Bella, mobile. Send. _

As I waited for her to pick up, I pondered what I would say. _Riiiiing. _'Get home now' probably wouldn't be taken too well. _But that's the truth, I just want her home._ I just can't take it anymore. _Riiiiing. _The worry is killing me. I have no idea what they are doing, but I've had the privilege of being present during a certain Jessica Stanley's mental escapades, and I know that it can't possibly be anything good. _Riiiiing._ I know that my love wouldn't deliberately do anything to be considered disconcerting, but I also know that her friends can be quite persuasive, and while I should carry greater faith in my mate's resolve, I don't. _Riiiiing._ It suddenly dawned on me that Bella had not yet picked up the phone. _Ring. _Why is she doing this? _Please leave your message for—_

Had she really not understood how serious I had been? I give her one simple request, and she can't even comply? I don't care what Carlisle says, I will _never_ leave town again. Never leave my Bella again.

Before I left, I had_ briefly_ considered consulting with the mutt to overlook her in my absence. Had I realized she would be attending a grad party with the likes of Jessica, I would have reflected on that decision much further. Being that it's now after 1am and she is not safe in bed, I thoroughly regret not wanting to get the boy involved.

_Bella, mobile. Send. _

This is _beyond _irritating. Why won't she answer? My mind drifted to all of the questionable things she may be doing. Irrational, I know, but my worry had consumed me. There's no reason for her not to answer unless she's doing something that she doesn't want me to know about. Alice had stopped answering my constant questions ever since we had landed. We'd been here just under two hours now, and the more I sat still, the more I couldn't stand it. Why had I agreed to come here? Sure, my father would have been angry, my mother would have been upset; but they would have gotten over it, eventually. It would have been unpleasant, but much more preferable to this. _Please leave your me—_

It's been an hour, where the hell is she?

_Bella, mobile. Send. _

There is no excuse for her behavior. When I get back, I'll make sure she never does this again. How can she sit there and knowingly put me through this agony? I should have just swallowed my pride and asked the filthy little mongrel. Again: unpleasant, but preferable. I would take anything over this. _Please le—_

I gripped my phone in anger before the realization of the cracking plastic stopped my rash reaction. Breaking it would probably not be most conducive to my current needs. I waited a few minutes in hopes that she would call me back before once again checking the digital screen for the time.

1:27am

"Alice!" I yelled for my sister.

_Edward I already told you, I'm not looking. Bella deserves a night to herself. She's a human teenage girl; parties are generally associated with that. Lighten up and let her have some fun. _Alice thought as I made my way to her room in our Alaskan cottage. _You're making us all miserable._ She added

"Alice, she's not picking up. I don't know what to do. Please, just look. For me?" I attempted to persuade her with a smooth tone.

It seemed as though her closet had vomited; clothes were thrown in haphazardly formed piles all around the room, and, from the looks of things, she had been trying to find an outfit for tomorrow. Jasper sat on the bed, and appeared to have been watching his wife's little 'fashion show'. "You've asked me a thousand times. The answer is no, just relax."

"Alice!" I growled through gritted teeth. If the look on my face was any indicator, I was unequivocally furious. "Just look. Now." I commanded.

Her eyes met mine, and if I didn't know her better, I could swear I found a glint of fear in her gaze. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he was trying to calm me, and a firm glare from me told him that I was in no mood to have my emotions swayed.

The commotion had caught the attention of the rest of my family, and they were no sooner standing in the doorway.

"Edward, calm down, I'm sure Bella is just fine." My mother spoke softly.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to confirm. But Alice won't do _anything_ to help." I told her curtly. I tried to keep my cool as I spoke, but I was still on the verge of yelling.

"Son, it's not fair for you to impose these things upon your sister. If something were terribly wrong you know she would tell you." Carlisle injected.

I was still straining to hold my composure. "I know. But I just need to be certain that she's not doing something reckless."

He paused before nodding his head. "Very well," he told me, "but if Alice looks now, she will not be asked again until we return home, is that clear?"

"Fine." I agreed before he nodded toward my pixie sister.

Alice huffed before looking at her mate. It didn't take my extra 'hearing' to know that he was silently willing her to hold her tongue. She sighed and rolled her eyes for good measure before concentrating on Bella's future.

I searched every bit of my sister's thoughts, wanting a first row seat for whatever it was that my mate's future held. We both focused intently for several moments before I looked at her quizzically.

"I can't see anything, Edward. Can you leave me alone now?"

"What do you mean, you can't see anything?" I was aggravated by her immediate dismissal. "Try harder." I insisted.

"Edward, that's enough. Leave your sister be." My father intruded. "She tried, that's all that can be asked."

A deep growl escaped my throat as I pushed past my family and left the room. I headed downstairs to the living room.

_Bella, mobile. Send._

I paced back and forth as I waited through yet another set of rings.

_For god's sake, Bella, answer._

**A.N. – What do you think? Sorry it's kind of short, but there was only so much I could put in EPOV at this particular point in time. Please review! I'd love to hear any ideas you have on what should happen. **

**Review? (:**


	5. Buck

**A.N. – Yay, another chapter. Sorry it's short, but I don't want to reveal too much, too soon. Please review I need your feedback!**

**Embry's POV**

I was running hastily through the woods trying to blow off some steam. The drama of the pack was getting to me, and I needed to get away. Of course, it wasn't really away. Jake was out here too, but he was keeping quiet so I suppose it was alright.

It's not that I don't want to see him; I just need time to myself. We had split up hours ago.

I stopped my sprint as I picked up a scent. _Deer._ My nose investigated further. _A buck. A _big_ buck. _I decided to track him down. Moving leisurely, mostly out of boredom, I followed the deer's trail.

I don't really know what possessed me to follow it; after all, it wasn't like I was going to do anything when I found him

_Just the thrill of the chase_, I resolved.

The dim-witted animal weaved back and forth through the trees, clearly stopping several times to feed. I was getting closer; I could sense his presence, but I wouldn't charge. No, that would take the fun out of it.

I silently crept across the forest floor. Crouched down with my head low, I slowly made my way towards the grazing creature, my withers gliding with each smooth movement. A gust of crisp air brought confirmation, though I didn't need it. This was my target. Bored as I was, I crept closer and closer until it became a game of its own.

How close can I get before he figures out he's being stalked?

I was careful not to disturb a single leaf as I slithered below the line of the bushes concealing me from my would-be prey. I didn't stop until I was right in line with his body. He kept his head down, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

What _was_ about to happen? I made it this far, _now what?_

I froze, I contemplating my next move as the deer expertly plucked bunch after bunch of shoots from the ground.

Without warning, I sprang from the bushes, landing in front of the deer and exploding in a vicious snarling frenzy. I figured in the very least I'd scare him, but I think this approach was more along the lines of a mild heart attack, and quite possibly a lifelong case of paranoia.

The buck made the most panicked sound I'd ever heard from any living creature as he instinctually started moving his legs as fast as they would carry him. It was less than a second later that I could no longer see him prancing away.

I broke into a fit of laughter. Stupid buck. I decided I'd had enough and turned to head back to the reserve.

But I hadn't yet taken two steps before I heard it.

Piercing screams, the screech of tires, the distinct sound of glass and metal as they collided with some unknown object.

_What was that?_ Jacob thought. Should have known he wouldn't stay quiet long.

_I don't know._ I told him. I took off running to where the sound originated as Jacob started running to where I was. I got there first; though, I wish I hadn't.

**Jacob's POV**

I raced to where I knew Embry was. When I sensed his alarm, I wished I could run faster. I had spent the last few hours waiting at Bella's house, wanting to make sure she got home ok. And as I approached his location, a wave of panic came over me.

I could smell her. The entire forest reeked of her scent. This is too much. It wouldn't be like this unless— unless—

No.

I broke from the blind of the trees and horror consumed me. Stricken with shock, I could hardly analyze the scene before me.

Off to the side of the road, smashed into the massive trunk of a Douglas fir, sat a small sedan still steaming with the heat of the engine. The front end had been completely pulverized, and the scent of fresh blood filled the air. I phased back into my human form as I rushed over to the car, my bare feet crunching on shards of broken glass as I ran.

"What the hell are you doing? Help me!" Embry wasn't moving and he didn't seem to know what to do, but my words brought him back to reality and he proceeded to the wreck.

As I reached the side of the car the sight was disheartening. One girl lay bloodied across the back seat. The seatbelt was wrapped sideways around her waist and her leg rested in an entirely unnatural position. A second girl was in the driver's seat, draped over the deployed airbag with the dust still spewing around the cabin of the car. Her face looked as though it had been hit with a battering ram. I recognized both girls as friends of Bella's, but I was more concerned with the most familiar scent in this pile of destruction.

Wedged between the missing windshield and the splintered tree trunk was my worst fears in the flesh. Bella's mangled body had been twisted in the crash so badly that I almost had to look away. Her perfect skin was covered in fresh wounds filled with broken glass and splintered wood. The blood had just started flowing freely, and bruises were already forming on her fragile form. I listened carefully to determine if they could even be saved, and I heard a faint heartbeat from all three girls. I sighed with relief at that realization. Though Bella, her pulse was beginning to flutter out. She needed a doctor. Now.

"Embry, call an ambulance," I instructed as I gingerly lifted Bella from the smashed metal of the hood. As I picked her up, her arm cracked and fell limply behind her body. It didn't take a surgeon to tell that it was no longer attached with anything other than skin. I heard more distinct cracking as I shifted her weight in my arms. If my hearing was correct, it was coming from her chest. I gathered her legs as I realized there was a giant spear-like piece of wood protruding from her thigh. Her erratic heartbeat and shallow breaths told me she didn't have much time, if she had any at all. I took off running towards the nearest emergency room, careful not to do further damage to the broken girl in my arms. "Bella won't make it waiting for them to get here." I yelled back to him as I ran, "Call and stay with the others. Just make sure the EMTs know where to find the car!" He didn't give a response, but I knew he had heard me. I ran as hard and as fast I possibly could while holding Bella close to me. "Bella, please, stay with me." I spoke softly to her as I ran, "Don't go, Bella, please, don't go."

**Embry's POV**

"_Just make sure the EMTs know where to find the car!"_ I heard Jacob yell as he took off running.

It didn't occur to me that I didn't have a phone until after Jacob was already out of earshot, even for us. Just then, I heard the muffled tone of a piano playing somewhere in the broken mess of a car. It took me a second to realize that it was a phone before I dug into the carnage to try and retrieve it. As I found the device I read _Edward calling..._ on the screen. I waited for it to ring out before dialing 911.

I paid close attention to the girls' breathing and heart rates as I explained the nature of my emergency to the operator on the line. Both were weak, but steady, which calmed me a little bit. I informed them of where to find us and hung up before sitting on the grass with my head in my hands as I waited for help to arrive. The girl in the back regained consciousness and groaned out with pain just as a sharp buzz and more piano notes jolted my attention. _Edward calling..._

Edward. I knew the name. He was a Cullen. I knew that he and Bella were together. I knew that he should probably know. But unfortunately, I also knew that it wasn't in my best interest to be the one to tell him what has happened. _Jacob can tell him. _I settled back into the grass and waited for the ambulance.

**A.N. – I'm not a huge fan of switching POV a bunch of times in the same chapter, so I apologize. But, I think if it had been in only one person's POV, the chapter would not have been nearly as revealing. Let me know what you think! If people aren't showing interest, there's really no point for me to keep updating...**

**Review?  
**


	6. Help

**A.N. – ****Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, please keep it coming! **

**I'm sorry that the chapters have been kind of short, I wish I could make them longer but I want to keep the suspense going... The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come!**

**Jacob's POV**

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I further and further closed the gap between myself and the hospital. I knew Bella needed help, and fast. Her unconscious breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps and I wasn't sure if she could even be helped. "C'mon Bella, please." I knew she couldn't hear me; she was too far gone for that. But talking to her held back reality— if only for a short while.

As I crossed the parking lot of the only hospital in Forks, I heard the sirens of the ambulance heading out towards where I had come from. I ran in through the automatic doors of the emergency room with Bella in my arms.

"Please! Somebody, I need help!" I yelled to whoever would listen. I carried Bella towards the nurse that was preparing a gurney for her.

"What happened?" The nurse asked me as a doctor and another nurse joined us from the hallway.

"Car accident." Was all I could get out as I carefully placed her limp form onto the wheeled stretcher. Immediately the doctor looked Bella over as they began moving her down the hall. He shined a small light into her pupils while one of the nurses held a stethoscope to her chest.

I moved to follow them when a nurse put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Check in with the front desk. We'll help her the best we can." She told me.

Everything in my body made me want to slam this woman into the wall for trying to keep me from her. I watched as Bella disappeared from sight before I turned toward the front desk fuming. The woman asked me to identify Bella and several other questions that were on her patient forms. When I told her that the chief of police was her father, another woman behind the counter left to call Charlie before they told me to have a seat.

I strained to keep my breathing under control as I retreated to the uncomfortable waiting area. I sat with my head in my hands as I listened for anything I could hear about Bella's condition. I heard orders being thrown around left and right, people were scrambling to get her hooked up to various monitors while trying to get her bleeding under control. Soon after I sat down I heard them say they had to intubate. I listened to the clanging of various unknown instruments as I wondered what they were doing. I heard someone mention radiographs while others consulted on what to do about her leg. More were instructed to remove debris from her wounds. Remaining still was becoming increasingly difficult as I sat listening to them work.

The woman behind the counter got a hold of Charlie. She told him that Bella had been brought in, and explained what she knew of what had happened. I heard her say that they would be airlifting her to a medical center in Seattle as soon as she was stabilized. My heart dropped as those words sunk in.

From outside I could hear the approaching sirens signaling the arrival of the ambulance. A few minutes later, Bella's friends had each been taken back into rooms of their own. I listened in worry as they continued to work on Bella. I overheard that one of her friends would also be taken to Seattle. The third girl was conscious, and they were less concerned that her injuries were life threatening.

I was beyond anxious as I sat in the sterile waiting area. My worry and concern grew greater with each passing second, along with fear. And guilt. I felt immense guilt that this had happened. I was entirely at fault for the fact that Bella was even _in_ that car. I should have stayed with her. She shouldn't have been at that party alone. I should have seen this coming. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to simply hear her voice one last time.

I sat alone with my thoughts for a few minutes before Embry walked in the door and motioned for me to follow him outside.

"What is it?" I asked him once we were in the parking lot.

He held out a white cell phone for me; I recognized it as Bella's. "You have to tell Cullen." He told me, placing it in my hand. "He keeps calling. He should know."

I hadn't thought of that once since we had found her, but I knew Embry was right. As much as I hated him, he had a right to know. I could only hope that he would do the same for me if things were opposite. "Right." I told him as I took the phone and stared at it absentmindedly.

I selected his name and held my thumb idly over the send button. Was this really a good idea? What do I even say? What if he blames me? Despite my every instinct to avoid the vampire, I was about to call and give him the worst news he would ever hear.

_Send._

**A.N. - Another cliffy, I know I'm evil! Please review?**


	7. Airlift

**A.N. - Hey guys, here's the next chapter. **

**I'm very pleased that I have gotten so much traffic on this story. I've already had over 550 visitors, and tons of you have either favorited it or added it to your alerts...yet not very many of you have reviewed. :( It only takes a few seconds.. So please, if you like this story and want an update, review and let me know!**

**That being said, I would like to thank those that have showed their support so far: a HUGE thank you to Simaril, anna, vampirelover1645, The Ginga Ninja, and LadyIce5. I really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again!**

**EPOV**

1:47am

_Why is she doing this? I can't take it anymore._ I thought as I paced angrily through the first floor of the cottage. I had tried to tell myself that she was just running late, or maybe she was just mad about how I had treated her. Maybe her phone died. No, it wouldn't ring like this. My mind rattled through the list of every possible excuse. The harmless ones— and the not so harmless.

_Something must have happened._ I thought. She would have called by now, even if she was running late. _Unless she really is just mad at me._ How could I have done this? What if she was hurt? What if her friends finally got the best of her? What if somebody did something to her? What if she was lost? What if she got mugged and they stole her phone?...

That seemed unlikely.

But still, anything was possible at this point. _That's it. I'm going back._ I decided as I started up the stairs. The ringing of my phone stopped me in my tracks.

_Bella, mobile calling..._

I sighed with genuine relief. _Thank god._ I thought to myself as I answered the call.

"I was just about to leave for the airport, what the hell are you doing?" I shot the words from my mouth as fast as they would come.

Bella didn't respond.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"Bella.." a male voice on the other line began, "isn't here." He finished.

In that moment, all of my years spent as a Cullen had meant nothing. The monster inside of me bucked and thrashed in its battle to surface as every part of me wanted to rip this bastard limb from limb. Who the hell was he? An enraged growl escaped my throat. "Where is she?"

"Hospital— ...there's been an accident."

"What?" I snapped, "What happened?"

"They hit a tree, her and her friends." The familiarity of the voice suddenly sank in, _Jacob Black_. _What was she doing with Jacob Black?_ "You should come back. She's being airlifted to Seattle." As I calmed down I realized the anguish in his voice— this can't be good.

"How bad is it?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair. _Do I really want to know?_ As I looked up I realized that my family now stood in the same room as me, they had obviously heard our conversation.

"It's not good. Th— they won't say anything to me, but I can hear them working on her. She was barely alive when I found her." Those words hit me like daggers. _How could this have happened?_

"I'm on my way." I told him, "Where are they taking her?"

"I'm— not sure, they told Charlie but I was listening for Bella. Something harbor? I don't know." The tone in his voice gave little hope if there was any to be had.

"Harborview." Carlisle inserted, "We need to leave. Now."

I hung up the phone as my family sprang into action. Alice grabbed a few things before locking up as we all ran as fast as inhumanly possible to the local airport. We had hired a private pilot to bring us here and back, despite the fact that Emmett had learned to fly a plane years ago. Owning a private jet brought enough attention on its own and it had never made sense to draw more than necessary. The pilot had long since retreated to a local motel and Emmett immediately took position in the control room. Alice was the last on board before we took off down the runway.

Once we were safely in the air, Carlisle took out his phone to call the hospital back in Forks. He spoke with them for several minutes, inquiring about Bella's condition. I sat restlessly as I mulled over the news I was just given.

He turned to me as soon as he hung up the phone. "It doesn't look good." He began.

Everyone was listening intently as he continued. "Bella and her friend Jessica have just left the hospital; they're on their way to the Harborview Center in Seattle. It's the only Trauma 1 center in the state." _Trauma center?_ I held my unneeded breath as I listened each piercing word. If I had ever wished I could cry, this was the time. "They took X-rays just before the girls left... and they're sending the files over so that the team in Seattle will be able to take them straight into surgery when they arrive."

He paused, and if I hadn't been so consumed in my own thoughts I probably would have foreseen what he was about to say, "Bella was severely injured. They believe that her seatbelt malfunctioned as she went through the windshield." He took a breath, "There is some definite head trauma, though the neurology specialists at Harborview will be able to examine that further. She suffered a comminuted humerus fracture along with a dislocated shoulder and fractured clavicle, she has a few broken ribs and her pelvis has a few incomplete fractures as well. And—"

"Why couldn't I see this?" Alice was on the verge of hysterical. Jasper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she angrily shoved it off and stood up, "No! I've been watching for Bella all night! I should have seen this!" She broke unto a fit of tearless sobs as Jasper gathered his wife into his embrace. "No!" Alice fought his touch, but he was stronger than she was, especially in her current state. He held her against him as she struggled before giving up and crying into his chest.

Everyone's expression fell further as they witnessed Alice's reaction. I could even hear Emmett sniffling quietly from the pilot's seat. Esme placed a soft hand on Carlisle's forearm, reminding him to continue.

"That's just the skeletal damage. Her blood pressure isn't ideal, and there's a possibility of internal bleeding. In the crash— she sustained another injury to her leg, there's a large splinter going through her thigh, and it's unclear whether the femoral artery has been damaged. They're going to wait to remove it until she's in surgery, to be safe." He sighed before he added, "She's unconscious now, and they have her on morphine. So, she's not in any pain." He clearly had hoped that would cheer us up, though it did no such thing.

Even with Emmett pushing the jet to maximum speed, it would still take us just over two hours to get to Seattle. This was going to be hell.

**Jacob's POV**

_"I'm— not sure, they told Charlie but I was listening for Bella. Something harbor? I don't know."_ I told him shakily. I was surprisingly relieved when he hung up on me. I had expected him to be angrier. _Well, I'm sure he's angry...I just assumed he would have taken more of it out on me._ I felt absolutely useless; there was _nothing _I could do to help. Not one thing.

I waited outside of the hospital, still listening for anything new about Bella. It was too hard to wait inside. I stayed until Charlie arrived, though I didn't want to go see him; I knew he was going to be a wreck. After the helicopter arrived I watched as they loaded Bella and her friend into the cabin. There were so many machines and tubes hooked up to them it looked like some kind of sick experiment. I hung around until the helicopter departed before I took off.

I phased back into my second form as I ran. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but I set off in the direction of Seattle. _You have to; you can't leave her there alone._ Embry thought to me. I didn't need him to say it. I would never let her go alone. Nothing was going to keep me from her.

And no one.

**A.N. – Mwa ha ha, what happens next? Please review!**

**Also, I know that this seems pretty spread out but I just wanted to remind everyone that this is supposed to have happened over a relatively short period of time, being that Jacob got to her so fast...I wasn't sure if that was clear from reading alone. :/**


	8. Trauma

**A.N.- It definitely took longer than I had wanted to get this chapter out, so I'm sorry. I'm starting to reconsider taking physics and chemistry labs in the same semester. :/ Anyway...**

**HUGE (like huger than these letters can get) thanks to those that reviewed! You know who you are...BUT in case you forgot!-Simaril, The Ginga Ninja, Haiwee, Eliza Russell, BloodRedStory, CourtneyCullen14, and born2bmyself-Thank you all soo much, you don't know how much I appreciate it!**

****hint*hint** :D Anyway, on with the new chapter!**

The girls were immediately rushed into the Harborview Center upon arrival of the airlift unit. The technicians aboard the helicopter were joined by a team of trauma specialists as they pushed the gurneys down the hall leading to the trauma ward.

Jessica was taken into a room to the left. Several nurses immediately hooked her up to the various monitors set up next to the bed. A team of trauma doctors began working quickly in an attempt to relieve the increasing pressure on Jessica's brain. They brought in sterile tools and drilled a hole through her skull. A specialist would arrive later to reset her broken nose and cheek bone. She was being given several medications for pain and swelling as well as some to keep her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Bella had been taken across the hall into an operating room. As they had landed, she had begun to show symptoms of going into shock, and they immediately began the course of a blood transfusion.

A team of surgeons came in to work on her. Two began preparing an incision site to repair whatever internal bleeding was present as her rapidly declining blood pressure had indicated. Another surgeon and his assistant began assessing how to get the giant splinter out of her leg.

The nurses kept watch of her vitals and adjusted the machine that was doing her breathing. An anesthesiologist administered propofol to place her into an induced coma while the neurologists ordered emergency CT scans for both girls as soon as Bella was out of surgery.

It was discovered that her spleen had ruptured, and surgeons worked to repair the damage. The doctor working on her leg carefully removed the shard of wood from her thigh and luckily it had not damaged the main artery. He cleaned out the wound and began closing the muscle back together while the other doctors continued to work on her abdomen.

They checked her other organs for possible damage before setting her ribs in the correct position to heal. A second incision was made for the orthopedic specialist to repair her shoulder and the bones surrounding it. A little over an hour after they had arrived, Bella was sutured and stable enough to have her head scanned.

**Jacob's POV**

"I'm sorry, hon, I can't give you any information"

My blood was nearly boiling— literally. I left in a huff without saying a word and stormed towards the waiting area, again. _This is the dumbest law I've ever heard of! I should at least be able to know how she is!_

I knew she was alive. I could easily isolate her smell and the sound of her heartbeat even in this giant medical center. But the rhythm isn't normal— not at all.

It had taken me about an hour and twenty minutes to get here and I've been waiting for a while.

As I ran, I had hoped that word wouldn't get back to Charlie that I was the one to bring Bella in. I didn't want to have to explain how I had gotten here so fast— or how I'd even known she was hurt in the first place. 'I was out for a walk right where she crashed' probably wouldn't convince him. He was on his way now; they hadn't had room in the helicopter for him. It was a three hour drive, so I knew I had time to mull over my possible excuses.

Not long though, as I heard them moving Bella about a half hour later. I tried to hear where they were taking her, but it was difficult to hear anything in this busy hospital over the incessant noise coming from all directions; even for me. I caught a small bit of what the male voice had said, "CT". _They must be scanning her._ I wondered what for as I sat impatiently.

_Bella has to make it._ I thought. _I would never forgive myself if she doesn't pull through. She just has to. I have to tell her I'm sorry. And— I have to tell her how I really feel about her._

I thought of how I would bring it up, if I had the chance. _It's not exactly a casual conversation topic._

I was pulled from my thoughts by an approaching triage nurse and I stood up to meet her.

"How did you say you know Ms. Swan?" she asked me with a clipboard in her hands.

"I'm a close friend of hers."

"Okay. She's stable now. You can follow me if you'd like to see her." she didn't wait for my response, and she didn't need to.

My heart pounded with anticipation as I followed her down the hall. We headed through an arch with 'INTENSIVE CARE UNIT' written in bold letters across the top. As thrilled as I was to be seeing Bella for myself, seeing _where_ she was still made my heart sink.

I could smell her nearby, we were getting closer. And if my heart hadn't fallen out of my chest already, it certainly did when I saw her.

The nurse left me in the room, and I cautiously approached the bed. "Bella.." I murmured. The only sounds in the room after that were the beeping of monitors and the rhythmic compressing of air sent into her lungs by a machine. She almost looked worse now than she did when I had found her. Her closed eyes were various shades of purple and yellow instead of their usual porcelain. She had scrapes all over her face and the exposed parts of her arms. Her hair still held debris from the tree. I couldn't find one part of her skin that appeared unscathed.

I pulled the chair up to the edge and carefully gathered her bruised, slender fingers into my own. My eyes fought tears as I sat next to her. _Why did this have to happen to you?_ I lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on top before I lowered my head trying to hold my composure. "I love you, Bella." I told her.

I knew it didn't count. She couldn't hear me— but I needed to tell her. For myself, if anything. I resolved to tell her again, when she could respond.

_What would she say?_

As I wondered, my entire body tensed. Not because of my thoughts, but because of the two figures whose presence I could now feel in the hall—

Making their way to _this_ room.

**Edward's POV**

I clenched my fist when I heard it. Faint, but clear. _"I love you, Bella."_

None other than Jacob Black. The hallway was crowded, and I struggled to remain in control. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder as we continued down the hall and into her room.

I immediately went to her side- the side without Jacob on it- and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. I was so concerned for her that I chose to ignore Jacob's _comment_.

Apart from the evil glare he had received when I walked into the room.

After he realized that her records were not here, Carlisle left to retrieve them from the ICU desk. I heard him explain that he was Bella's primary physician. It was a lie, but he was so commanding that they believed him. He walked in carrying a clipboard.

"The results from her CT scan are good. The swelling on her brain should go down on its own, without surgery."

I felt Jacob relax almost as much as I did when I heard that. As did Carlisle, and he burst our bubble.

"She's still in danger. She started going into shock and there was a lot of damage to her spleen, both conditions can be life threatening, and there's no guarantee that her brain will heal. I'm going to go find her surgeons, and see if I can find out any additional information." He turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall.

That left Bella and I on our own— with Jacob. _Great_. We glared daggers at each other, neither willing to back down.

Alice saved us from ourselves. "She's down here." I heard her pixie voice calling to the others. Jacob continued his stare, but I could tell that he was getting uncomfortable with the wolf to vampire ratio of the room.

"Oh my god, Bella, I am _so_ sorry!" Alice's voice was shaky.

"She can't hear you, Darlin'" Jasper told her.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to talk to her." She left his hold and went to Bella's side. "She can hear me on some level." Alice placed her tiny hand on Bella's leg.

Nobody argued with her.

The rest of my family stayed near the door. Esme held her hands together nervously, Rosalie and Jasper weren't sure what to say, and Emmett was glaring at the one thing that didn't fit in this picture— Jacob.

A long moment passed before I spoke. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked my sister.

"Edward. I wish I could tell you, but I don't know." Alice's voice was breaking up, and I could tell that this was very hard for her, "Bella's future— I can't see it. None of it." Jasper sensed his wife's despair and came up behind her. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" She cried, defeated.

Everyone's thoughts took a turn for the worse. _Why else wouldn't she be able to see?_ Rosalie justified. She wasn't her usual, smug self. She was really worried for Bella.

I turned to Jacob and saw the hurt in his eyes. But his mind was hopeful. He kept telling himself that Bella would be fine. That she would make it through this. If I didn't hate him so much I would be grateful for his hopeful thoughts.

Emmett spoke, "So Jacob.." _I'll kill him if he says yes, _he thought, "Were you with Bella? When it happened?"

"No." he answered, "I was waiting to make sure Bella got home safe when I heard it." I could hear the guilt in his voice, we all could.

"It's a good thing you did," Carlisle told him. Nobody had even realized that he had returned, "If you hadn't gotten to Bella as fast as you had, she probably wouldn't be here."

_And I wouldn't have been there to create an alternative._ I thought to myself.

Carlisle continued, "The surgeons did what they could. She's in a medically-induced coma right now. We'll keep her that way until the swelling in her brain goes down. It could be a while." He flipped through the notes on the clipboard, "They've placed some brackets to align the humerus fracture. If she clears these initial stages of danger, she'll have to go through some physical therapy."

"I'll help!" Emmett chimed. Rose smacked his arm with a serious look on her face. "Sorry." He muttered. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked Carlisle seriously.

"I can't be certain." He told him, "Jacob, I've just talked to Chief Swan, and he'll be here shortly. I've already explained that we flew in, but I'm not sure that any explanation will be feasible for you to have been here already."

Jacob understood what he meant. "Sure." I saw him squeeze Bella's hand as he stood and I wanted to tackle him right then and there, "I'll be back tomorrow." He spoke in a voice so quiet that we knew it wasn't directed at any of us. It was meant for Bella.

After he left the room everyone relaxed a bit. "Once the swelling goes down we'll have a better idea of Bella's condition. For now, only time will tell."

"I've called for a hotel. It's just a few blocks away." Esme told us, knowing full well that I would not be joining them.

"The rest of you should be going then; you can come back in the morning." Carlisle said as he thought to me _I'll let the nurses know you'll be staying._ He pulled Esme into a hug that she clearly needed before heading back to check on Jessica's condition. _If I see anything you'll be the first to know._ Alice thought as she looked at me sadly. My family said their goodbyes to Bella before heading out for the night.

"I'm so sorry, Love." I whispered in her ear as soon as we were alone. "I never meant for this to happen."

I sat quietly with her for some time. The noise of the compressing air began to relax me. My unneeded breaths came in sync with her forced ones. _Please come out of this,_ I silently willed.

Our time together was cut short when I heard Charlie's distinct voice approaching in the hallway.

_Here we go._

**A.N.- Review? What do you think so far? Where do you think this is going?**

**The medical stuff was hard to write...was it believable?**


	9. Coma

**A.N. – Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was trying to make it longer and I've been really busy with classes.**

**HUGE thanks to those that have given me feedback so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Simaril, StallingJanice, Aliyaluvsmoi, AshlieLo, Outcastgirl, x-twiilight-x, born2bmyself, and LJ Summers thank you! **

**I'm still getting a ton of readers and alerts but very few reviews in comparison...so to encourage you, I'll post the next chapter at 60 reviews! I know you're reading, so it shouldn't be hard. It only takes a few seconds, so please tell me what you think! **

As soon as Charlie reached the doorway he rushed to Bella's side. He glanced at me. _Why is it that every time something goes wrong you always seem to have something to do with it?_ He thought.

"I only just got here with my father." I told him, even though he hadn't asked me directly. He was skeptical of my words at best.

"Right." He placed his hand on his daughter's arm, "Where _is_ your dad anyway?"

"He said he was going to check on her friend.." I told him, not taking my eyes off of Bella, "Stanley." I added when I heard his thoughts and realized that he had no idea who else had been hurt.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know." I didn't really care.

"Alright— Well I'm gonna go find him." He would have asked me to stay with Bella, but he already knew that I wouldn't leave her side. _Dr. Cullen will give it to me straight._ I heard him mutter to himself as he headed down the hall. A further investigation of his mind revealed that the most he had heard of his daughter's condition all night was _"We're doing all we can."_

I sat with her while several sets of ICU doctors filtered in, checking a few IV drips and pieces of equipment before heading back out silently. I pulled my chair closer and touched my forehead to the top of her hand as I again allowed my body to relax to the sounds coming from her room; the compressing air, the beeping of monitors, the drip of her medication, the soft thumping of her heart, and the swishing of the blood in her veins. The latter two could be better described as music rather than simply sounds.

I hardly noticed when Charlie walked back in. He took a seat by the door and I tuned out his scattered thoughts, focusing on the music instead. A while later I turned to pretend I was sleeping and lay there the rest of the night.

* * *

My family arrived at 8:00am sharp, as soon as visiting hours began. Charlie, feeling uncomfortable, left to go get coffee. Carlisle had stayed as well, keeping an eye on Bella's care.

"How's she doing?" Emmett asked.

"About the same," Carlisle told us, "at this point there's not much we can do but make her comfortable and hope for the best. We've been monitoring the swelling in her brain, and if her spleen doesn't show improvement we may have to remove it." He knew it wasn't what we wanted to hear.

While Carlisle went on updating everyone on the situation, Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. _I'm so sorry, Edward._ She thought in a private exchange. _I tried— _Her external façade began to break down._ I couldn't— _She started sobbing into my back until Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He moved to comfort her, but I beat him to it. I peeled her arms from around me so that I could turn to face her. "No, Alice. I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug. "I shouldn't have done that to you." _Thank you, Edward. _Esme clearly thought to me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Alice squeaked into my chest. Jasper pulled her away from me and into his embrace.

"Nothin's wrong with you, love." His tone didn't leave anything to doubt. He held her tightly and placed a small kiss on her head, "You can't expect to see everything comin'." I could tell that he'd been trying to convince her of this all night. I knew that Alice's distress was partly my fault, and I felt bad about it. My treatment of her back in Alaska was definitely contributing to her guilt.

"How is the other girl?" Esme asked. Rosalie moved to take the seat Charlie had been sitting in.

"She's gone through surgery." Carlisle explained, "They're still trying to keep the swelling under control. She sustained some serious head injuries."

"Are her parents here?" Her motherly instincts fueled the question.

"They arrived a few hours ago. I spoke with the other hospital and the other girl, Angela, is doing well. They expect that she'll make a full recovery."

"So— you still... don't expect that Bella will?" Emmett asked, his voice full of concern.

"I still don't know, son."

Nobody was really sure what to say. We all sat in silence for a few moments before Rosalie got up and walked out and Esme followed her in concern.

Alice took my seat next to Bella and I sat in the corner of the room. Jasper stood next to me and Emmett stayed by the door.

Neither Carlisle nor my brothers knew what to say. They were afraid that they would upset me. While they opted to say nothing at all, their thoughts of uncertainty still filled the room.

Out of nowhere, a high-pitched alarm went off on the machines set up next to Bella's bed. Without warning her heart began beating irregularly and emergency doctors rushed in. Her heart fluttered in and out as they rushed to her side and began working on her. Alice was shooed out by a nurse and was too alarmed to resist. As they began preparing the crash cart my internal battle began.

The fragments of my thoughts came quickly even for my vampire speed.

_I can't let her die. _

_She can't die. Not like this. _

_She's too young. She hasn't even lived. _

_I can't lose her. _

_I have to change her, it's the only way._

It's selfish, but I truly could not live without her.

_I'll hate myself forever for taking away her soul, but at least she'll be there forever. _

_How am I going to do this?_

At this point there were five doctors working to save Bella. They were yelling at each other to get the defibrillator ready_. _

_I'll have to kill them. They can't see me do it. _

_It'll only take a few seconds, for them to be broken on the floor with their necks snapped. _

_Then I can save her. _

_Well, more like damn, than save. But she will keep breathing, and stay with me, that's all that matters. _

_Then we can get out of this place, she'll never have to be in a hospital again._

A matter of milliseconds later and my decision was made. I couldn't wait, if her heart stopped beating before I made my move, I would lose her forever.

As I started to lift my weight off the chair I was suddenly slammed down by my brother. Jasper held me down and an instant later Emmett was helping him. Luckily the humans in the room were preoccupied and didn't notice his sudden location change. "No!" I yelled. _How dare you?_ How could they keep me from saving her? Carlisle helped them drag me out of the room as I struggled to reach her. They were desperate to hold me back without noticeably showing our strength. "Let go of me! Bella!" The monster had been released.

"Edward calm down!" Carlisle yelled at me, "There's nothing you can do, let them work!" They pulled me into the hallway and my father shoved my back into the wall.

"What's wrong with you? Let me go, she's dying!" I pleaded. He and my brothers did not let up their hold as the doctors began shocking her inside of the room.

"You need to calm down. Nothing you're planning can help her right now."

"Let go of me!" My voice was a low growl.

He didn't say anything, just listened to the commotion in the room beside us. After the first shock, they had no response.

My inner beast fought violently and I pictured him finally breaking free.

He tore through Emmett's hold and threw Carlisle clean through the help desk. He spun around and shoved Jasper aside before bursting through the door where his target lay.

He made his way to the bed with such speed that the humans in the room couldn't even react.

First the nurse, he grabbed her by the neck and flung her across the room.

Before her limp body had even hit the wall he had already snapped two more necks.

He wanted nothing more than to rip the head off of every human in this hospital, but this room full of witnesses was his first priority.

Three down, two to go.

He took the doctor holding the defibrillator paddles and slammed his head straight into the steel crash cart.

The last doctor didn't even have time to manage a scream before he gripped him by the neck and crushed the vertebrae inside.

The smell of leaking human blood filled his lungs as he finally reached his destination.

Her heart was barely beating, but he still had time.

He took her by the hand and his human side completely disappeared as he sunk his fangs into her flesh.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The sound of the EKG returning to normal brought me out of my reverie. I blinked as I struggled to return to reality. I was breathing heavily, and the monster was slowly being reigned in. It took a moment to process what I was hearing. Sensing my realization, my brothers released their hold on me. _She's back_. Emmett thought before my own thoughts reflected his. I can't believe it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The sound was the only thing keeping my inner demon in shackles. She's alive— for now; but that was enough. He wouldn't be needed today. I finally allowed my body to sigh in relief. I watched from the doorway as the doctors worked to stabilize her. They gave her drugs for her heart and ordered a test to determine the condition of her spleen.

"There has to be something we can do." I told my father.

"Unfortunately right now there's not. She just has to heal. It takes time."

We waited outside until the doctors left the room and I returned to my seat next to Bella. Alice went outside; she couldn't stand to see Bella like this. Jasper followed her and Emmett left to go find Rose, only after checking that Carlisle could keep me 'under control'. I rolled my eyes at that.

Charlie had returned from the cafeteria and my father filled him in on what happened. His thoughts focused on how he should have been here when something had gone wrong.

A few hours later I sensed the presence of a certain enemy of mine, accompanied by Billy Black. They had come to visit Bella after Charlie had told them about the accident. I really didn't want them there and I tried to ignore them entirely. Carlisle exchanged pleasantries with them, more for show than actually being happy to see them. They mostly spoke with Charlie, expressing their concern.

I knew Jacob was itching to get closer to Bella, but couldn't on account of the particular mix of people in the room. He wanted everyone to leave and imagined himself pulling the fire alarm to get us all out. If they hadn't been private thoughts I would have told him he didn't have a chance, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't look at them at all while they were here.

In his mind, Jacob mulled angrily over the morning's events. He had planned to return today by himself, but Charlie had called his father before he had a chance to get out of the house. He was annoyed that Billy hadn't let him go alone; for fear that he might do something stupid. When he mustered up enough courage to take a step forward I sent him a low growl to keep him in his place, making sure to keep it low enough where the humans couldn't hear. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but I still didn't want him any closer than necessary. I'm sure he would have challenged me had his father not been here.

They stayed for a few more hours before Billy indicated that they would be leaving. As much as Jacob didn't want to leave, he knew he couldn't stay; and now that Charlie had seen him here with Billy, he knew that he couldn't come back alone without raising questions. I was noticeably more relaxed after they had left.

* * *

The next few days went by incredulously slowly. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. I loathed time more now than in all of my years on this earth combined. After a few more scares and almost massacres, Bella was showing improvement. It was slight, but it was better none-the-less. Her spleen appeared to be healing, and Carlisle was quite confident that it would not need removal. Her heart was stronger, and the swelling in her brain had gone down significantly. Despite the progress, I was afraid to be optimistic. I tried to tell myself that she would pull through, that everything would go back to normal, but I knew the whole time that it was a lie. That at any moment, she could take a turn for the worse.

"Edward, come talk to me for a second." Alice whispered softly. I tried to see what this was about, but she was blocking me from doing so. I reluctantly followed her into the hallway to find Jasper and Esme waiting for me as well.

"You need to leave." She cut straight to the point.

"What?"

"The nurses are beginning to notice that you haven't left once, not even to drink or to use the restroom. Charlie's made comments as well; you need to keep up appearances." My mother finished for her.

"You should go hunt with Emmett; it'll help you clear your mind." Jasper inserted.

"I'm not lea—"

"She'll be fine, Edward." Alice cut me off.

"I'll stay with her." Jasper assured me. I stared blankly at the wall behind them. I knew they were right, but that didn't make it any easier. I glanced at Bella before looking solemnly back at my brother. I didn't need to speak for him to know what I wanted to hear. "I won't leave her side until you get back." He told me.

I turned to leave without saying a word and Emmett was waiting for me with his Jeep in the parking lot. He drove to the edge of the nearest wooded area before we both got out and ran off in different directions. The wind blew through my hair and while I tried to keep my mind off of Bella, it kept drifting back involuntarily. Everything suddenly reminded me of her and I found myself panicking that I had left her. What if something happens? I kept reminding myself that she was getting better, that the worst of her injuries were improving. But it didn't help much. I was so distracted that I found it hard to concentrate on the hunt. I heard Emmett far off as he tackled some unknown creature. The faint aroma of deer caught my nose and I followed it to its source. After I had sucked the animal dry I felt much better. I hated to admit it, but Jasper was right. I met up with Emmett and headed to the hotel to wait out a few more hours before returning. Renee and her husband had just arrived so I figured she would want time with Bella and I felt relatively safe leaving her with Jasper, more so than my other family members. I returned later that evening and feigned sleep to 'keep up appearances', as my mother had put it.

* * *

A few days later Bella was showing significant improvement. The swelling had healed and her spleen was functioning well. The many cuts and scrapes covering her body had turned to healing scabs. Her bruises were beginning to change from deep purples and blues to greens and yellows. The incisions from surgery and the place where her thigh had been wounded still looked raw, but it was obvious that they were getting better as well. The orthopedic specialists assured us that her bones were correctly set and also healing. Plans were being made to transfer her from the ICU to a regular patient room, and Carlisle didn't like that. He knew that regular in-patient care would not have as many doctors on staff, and he was afraid that Bella wouldn't get the level of care that he felt she deserved. I held my breath as I waited for the outcome. He had taken Charlie and Renee into the hall to tell them his plan.

"_I want to provide home care for Bella_." He told them. _"They want to move her from the ICU anyway and she'll get much more specialized care than if she remains at Harborview."_

He went on to explain that he would set up the equipment at our house for her, and take over her treatment himself. He assured them that it was the best thing for her to be an only patient as opposed to just one of thousands, and that he would take care of any expenses involved. The reactions he got were mixed.

Renee was for it, she agreed that Bella would get better care and that was all she cared about in the grand scheme of things.

Charlie was apprehensive, he knew that Carlisle was capable but at the same time moving her from a hospital made him nervous. He eventually agreed and Carlisle arranged to have the necessary equipment delivered and set up at home. An ambulance was scheduled to transport her the next day.

* * *

After they carefully loaded Bella up, I set out to follow them in my Volvo, which Rosalie had driven out to Seattle for me. I glanced back at the hospital that I had lived in for the longest nine days of my life before heading out of the parking lot for the last time. I drove back to Forks in silence, glad to finally be returning home.

It didn't take long for my father to get her situated once the ambulance arrived. The driver helped him unload her and stayed long enough to collect the ambulance gurney before leaving. Carlisle attached a bunch of electrodes and I watched as he made sure that her IV was set up properly.

"It'll still be a few days before the EEG is delivered, but it isn't crucial right now." He said. "I've stopped the medications keeping her in a coma, so she should be waking up in a few hours." He double checked all of the monitors before leaving us alone.

"You hear that, Love?" I kissed her forehead and settled in to be there when she awoke.

Several hours passed, and still her eyes didn't open. I tried to be patient, but the anticipation was killing me. I couldn't wait to see her awake. She wouldn't be able to speak, since there was still a tube down her throat, but I would take whatever I could get. I waited through the night and into the next day before I started to worry. The days doubled, then tripled, and still nothing.

"Edward," Rose placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can't sit here forever," she told me, "It's not going to make her wake up."

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. What is there to say? The love of my life, the reason for my existence is in a coma and there's _nothing _I can do about it. _She'll wake up. She has to._

I sat in silence until my sister gave up and left me alone for the thousandth time. I just prayed that I was right.

_She has to._

**A.N. – What do you think? I'd love to hear your opinion!**


	10. Empty

**A.N. – Okay, okay, I know I said I'd post at 60 reviews, and you guys did great! The only problem was that when I got the 60****th**** one (which I never thought would have come that fast), the new chapter wasn't quite up to my standards yet. So I apologize...but here it is!**

**Next chapter comes at 90 reviews! I know I have close to 60 people that have set this story to alert...so another 30 reviews should be doable. Please, just spend 30 seconds telling me your thoughts and it will totally make my day! I get so happy when I see those review alerts in my email! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and/or just started reading! Simaril, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, The Writer Child, Cullenism, reading is my addiction, Swangirl66, Eliza Russell, x-twiilight-x, SpenceSince1993, and whoever sent the anonymous one! I still want to thank everyone that has reviewed past chapters as well! Come back and let me know what you think of where this has gone!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I heard a faded, hazy noise from far away. _Wh—? _My mind was equally as foggy as the sound. I couldn't piece together a coherent thought.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ With each passing tone, my brain got diminutively closer and closer to sober. _What is that?_ I thought. I groaned internally at the pain that I was suddenly realizing. My entire body ached, yet at the same time it was hardly there. My body throbbed; it felt as if every part of me had fallen asleep, and was attempting to regain circulation to no avail. _What's—?_ And then the burn set in. The pain emanating from my throat hit me like a freight train. The walls of my trachea were being forced open by... what? _What's wrong with me?_ I unsuccessfully tried to piece things together. _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes.

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_...  
_

_Why can't I open them? _It was like my eyes were glued shut. I tried to reach out and feel around my surroundings, but my arm was weighted down, fused to my side. _What the hell?_

My mind suddenly kicked into overdrive. _Where am I? What's wrong with me? What's happening?— What the hell is that goddamn beeping noise?_

Noise.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ _I can hear._ I shut down my internal thoughts and listened for any indicating sounds.

The first thing I noticed, apart from the incessant beeping, was a hazy, rhythmic fffwhp... pfffft... fffwhp... pfffft... fffwhp— _What is that?_ fffwhp... pfffft... fffwhp. And then I realized that each noise was coming in perfect sync with the rise and fall of my chest. Pfffft— inhale... fffwhp— exhale. _That's my— breathing?— a machine? _

I listened closer— though I couldn't hear much else, everything was still so obscure. It was as though I was listening from under a thick blanket or something.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_That must be a— a monitor? Ventilator... monitor..._

It dawned on me.

_ Hospital._

_ Why am I in a hospital? _

_Think, Bella. _

_James? _

_No, I left after that; I remember. Or did I? _

_Maybe it was all— a dream? _

_But I got out... I got better... I had a cast— and I got it off. But then— why would I be here? It must've been a dream._

_A very vivid, eerily realistic— dream. _

_No. I got out. I know I did. It was real. _Too_ real. Something else must have happened. Does my dad know? What about mom?_

_Or Edward?_

_Why _am_ I like this? _

_Why would he just let this happen? _The excruciating burn in my throat was unbearable. _I can't move. Why wouldn't he just change me? He knows that's what I want. How could he let me just lie here?_

_God, I really _can't_ move. Am I paralyzed? Hell, I'd rather be dead. Even the forever kind of dead. Where the hell is a vampire when you need them?_

I laid there and racked my brain, trying to figure out what had landed me in this situation.

_Maybe Victoria found me... Maybe she sent somebody after me. _

_Maybe they tried to kill me... Or maybe not. _

_Maybe she got some psycho to drug me. _

_Maybe I'm rigged up in a basement dungeon like some weird messed up Frankenstein experiment. _

_Maybe they're holding me hostage. _

_Maybe they're trying to kill Edward. _

_Maybe I was just shrapnel in this never ending warfare. _

_Relax, Bella; that's probably not what happened. _I tried to reason with myself.

_Or maybe I really never woke up. Some dream._

I was pulled from my thoughts by— are those _footsteps?_ They were getting closer.

"Do you need anything, son?" It came in a familiar kind voice. _Carlisle._ I was beyond relieved at the confirmation that I was not in bad company.

Whoever he was talking to didn't respond.

"I need to make a quick trip up to the hospital. I left a ton of unfinished paperwork and I need to pick up a few things for Bella. Can you keep an eye on these drips and change them if they get low?"

_Wait, he's going _to_ the hospital? Then where am I? Of course. _It was obvious at that point.

The response was delayed, but it finally came. "I can handle it." I'd know that voice anywhere, even through this haze. _Edward._

I definitely had mixed emotions on his presence.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Carlisle told him before I heard his footsteps fade away.

_Edward's here. He's here._

_How did I get here? How long have I _been _here?_

_Why is he just sitting there? Do something, Edward. Help me. Change me. _

I silently willed him to, but I knew it was no use. Not only was he completely against me becoming like him, but he couldn't hear my pleas either.

_Of course, this is just my luck._ I find myself in a situation like this and of course I have to be who I am. The irony was cruel.

I'm a prisoner to my own body and the only person that can help me doesn't even know it. He would be my only chance, if I were normal. The one person who could hear my voice is in this very room, but because it comes from _my _mind he can't hear a single word...

He said nothing, made no movements. If I hadn't discovered his presence in the first place I wouldn't have even known he was there. _What I am going to do? What _can_ I do?_

_Nothing._

There is absolutely _nothing_ I can do. But I felt better knowing that my Edward was with me.

It felt like days before Carlisle returned and I heard him shuffling around next to me, though I had no idea what he was doing.

"I've raised her morphine drip; it was falling a bit behind— probably messed up in the move." I heard him mutter more to himself than to Edward.

Edward had clearly not been talking to anyone; he didn't even acknowledge direct questions. I had felt badly for Emmett and Esme earlier when they had come in trying to be nice. If I hadn't been stuck here I wouldn't have thought twice about smacking him for them.

Carlisle tinkered around for a bit longer. And I felt various pressures in different spots as he adjusted what sounded like tubes. I didn't realize how much I had been connected to until he started moving stuff around. My mind flinched when I felt a needle enter my forearm. _I'm kind of glad I didn't see that coming._ I thought to myself.

I felt my body begin to relax. The sensation in my limbs faded to nothing and the burn in my throat was completely subdued._ Compliments of the morphine, _I reasoned.

He didn't leave until he was satisfied that everything was situated. Edward and I were alone again. The absence of the burn helped to clear my mind, but I almost wanted it back. I didn't want a clear mind; I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts; because my thoughts brought with them the reality of my grim situation. They brought nothing but despair and hopelessness. My thoughts hurt more than the burn.

I thought of Edward. I longed to speak to him. I wanted nothing more than for him to just _know_ that I was here; and that I wanted to be with him. Maybe then I wouldn't be stuck here. Maybe then I wouldn't be paralyzed. Maybe then he would change me.

If he had just _let _it happen back in Phoenix, I wouldn't be here. I would be strong, capable, invincible even. This never would have happened.

_Why did this have to happen?_

I thought of the meadow. If I could be anywhere right now, that's where it'd be. So that's where I took myself. I'm lying in the grass, my head rested on Edwards lap. The sun is shining, and so is he. There's a cool breeze in the air. I can see glimpses of the cerulean sky through the branches of the trees. Edward brushes my hair away from my face, and I look into his eyes. Everything is perfect.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, but the sound of approaching footsteps dragged me back to reality and away from the beautiful meadow. Two sets of footsteps, or maybe three?

"Emmett and Jasper are going hunting." The pixie voice declared. _Alice._ I was glad she was there.

"Well, aren't you going with?" She asked when she got no response.

"No." Edward responded.

"You have to go." Another female voice; _Rose, maybe?_

"No, I don't." He told her.

"Yes you do." Alice piped in. "We need to— take care of Bella. And you can't be here."

"We have to do something about her scent." _Yea, that's Rosalie, _I thought. "It's too strong." Her voice was that of disgust. "Besides, that waterless shampoo they were using at the hospital is just awful. It's all built up in her hair. We need to get rid of it."

"I'm not leaving."

"Well you're not staying, so you're _definitely_ going with them. You know just as well as I do that you'll be able to see her through our thoughts, Edward. And you shouldn't be here, she deserves privacy. Don't make us force you, because Jazz and Emmett are already on call." Alice told him quite factually.

"Come on; you could stand to blow off some steam." A male voice told him. _Jasper, _my thoughts confirmed.

It was several long moments before I heard Edward stand from near my bed and exit the room, as he passed through what I could only assume to be the door a second set of footsteps joined him. _Jasper, _I guessed. When they were gone Alice and Rose approached my bed, and I started to feel nervous about why they had come.

_Seriously, they need to take care of my smell? This is great. How humiliating._ I wondered how long it had been since I had been like this— how long it had been since I had showered. _Ugh._

They moved around a few of the tubes and I felt the bed start to shake; they were moving me. _Great. Could this get any worse?_

I felt myself being turned to the right, to the left and to the left again. I was startled by start of running water. One of them carefully lifted my limp body while the other situated the IVs and other tubes and I felt myself being placed into the shallow water. It was absolutely humiliating, I was only glad that Alice had insisted upon Edward's absence. If I had any control over my body, I'm sure I would have been beet red at that moment.

One of the girls wet my hair and lathered it with shampoo, real shampoo— as they had insisted, careful to keep it out of my eyes. I could only imagine how gross my hair had gotten up until that point. It _must_ have been bad if Rose had been so insistent upon removing the smell. I'm sure it was hard for them, to be in my presence with my scent being so unusually strong. I knew Jasper would have had the hardest time, and I was thankful that even though he would have had difficulty standing there, that he had been nice enough to help Alice get rid of Edward. Well, it probably wasn't out of kindness, more like out of wanting to please his wife. Either way, I was glad Edward was gone.

The only good thing that came from this embarrassing situation is that I was now fairly certain where my makeshift hospital room was located in the Cullen home. I knew from what side of the tub the faucet was on that I was in the downstairs bathroom, and from the order of turns that we had taken to get here I deduced that I had been in Edward's piano room. Even in my uncomfortably awkward position, I felt better that I now knew where I was, exactly. It made me feel more secure, for whatever reason. I knew that I was safe here to begin with, but being able to envision where I was made it less scary, less dark. Instead of worrying of my surroundings I could 'see' where I was. I could 'see' the warm light filtering in through the large window, glimmering on the smooth finish of the piano. It made my empty world seem less blind.

They finished cleaning me up and I felt them drying my body and wrapping my hair in a towel. They dressed me in a hospital gown and I felt myself being wheeled back to the piano room, all the while glad that it was over.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

I heard the tiny pixie skip over to me; she had left momentarily and was obviously excited upon her return. "Nothing," she answered sweetly. I heard her sit at my feet.

"Bella's going to kill you." Rose warned her in a serious tone.

Alice giggled, "Good thing she can't!" _Oh god, Alice, what are you doing?_ I heard her shuffling around before I felt her prop my foot up. "Which one?" she asked Rosalie.

"They're both pink."

"So?"

"Bella hates pink."

"And?"

"And she's already going to be mad that you're playing with her like a life-sized Barbie; if you paint her toes pink I think she might actually muster up enough anger to tear off a limb." _Thank you, Rose._ I was surprised, to say the least. Rosalie had never stood up for me before, but she was right.

"Sparkly purple, then?"

"Here, use this one; if any of these god-awful colors will save you I think this one is the least atrocious."

"I don't even _like_ that one; it's boring."

"Well it's a good thing they're not your toes then."

I heard Alice let out a small huff before giving in, "Fine." she proceeded to start my pedicure while Rosalie removed the towel from my hair and did her best to comb through it without being able to move my head. I'm sure the giant tube down my throat had something to do with that.

It wasn't long before Rosalie sighed, "Thank god, I don't think I could have lasted another night here with her. Every time Carlisle pokes a needle through her skin it's enough temptation in itself." she confided, "I still don't know how he does it."

"I know; I think Jasper and I might have to get out of here for a few days. It's been really hard on him."

"I don't need to leave." Jasper hurried into the room, "It's better now anyway."

"You guys are back already?"

"No, I left Edward out there with Emmett. I don't think he knows I left, at least not yet."

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice asked him.

"Umm, well I'm not sure, exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier, when we were leaving..." he paused, clearly unable to piece together his thoughts, "I felt— something— coming from Bella."

"Like what?"

His voice was unsure, "I don't know. Relief... humiliation... it was all very—I'm not sure. It was weak."

"Well, are you sure it was from Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I-I mean— I'm pretty sure? It was quite vague."

"Maybe it was from Edward. He was probably just trying to hide it."

"I— don't think so... even when he tries to hide his emotions they're still pretty obvious. It was Bella."

"But how? She's in a coma."

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell you about it when Edward wasn't here. I don't think we should tell him."

"I agree." Alice told him, "He'll never leave if he thinks it could make her upset. And we have no idea how long she'll be like this."

"So we don't tell him." Rosalie stated, "What do we do?"

"I'm going to speak with Carlisle— ask him what he thinks. It might not even mean anything, I know that people in comas often dream, she may have been only dreaming those emotions." _I'm not dreaming!_ I yelled at him in my head.

"Ok; you'd better get back hunting though, before he notices that you're gone. I'll call Carlisle and tell him to meet you at the hospital tonight; you can talk to him then."

Jasper didn't say anything, and before I knew it he was gone.

Alice and Rose didn't say anything for a moment.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Alice asked meekly as she went back to my nails.

"I don't know."

"I hope she is." Alice said as I heard her dip the cap back into the nail polish, "At least that would mean she's still here."

**A.N. – I **_**know**_** that this is a highly unlikely thing to happen in the world of medicine...but I'm simply asking that you guys suspend your disbelief for this one, please?**

**Also, I'm super excited because this chapter is the start of my original idea for this story, hence the summary that hasn't really matched up until now. It just took a while to get there. Thanks for sticking along! I still have lots more to go! Review?**


End file.
